Ground Special Warfare (GSW)
The Ground Special Warfare (GSW) is the unified or joint special operations command of the Royal War Office of the Ministry of Defense and represent the main unconventional warfare capability of the Crown's naval, air and ground projection. As a joint-capable and professional directorate of the Royal War Office, the GSW states that its principal objectives are to defend the Royalist Kingdom and its interests and to strengthen international peace and stability. Each branch has a Special Operations Command that is unique and capable of running its own operations, but when the different special operations forces need to work together for an operation, GSW becomes the joint component command of the operation, instead of a SOC of a specific branch. Subordinate Commands The Subordinate Commands are the only combatant commands focused on the transformation of the Crown's military capabilities. The commander of the''' GSW''' oversee the command's four primary roles in transformation – joint concept development and experimentation, joint training, joint interoperability and integration, and the primary conventional force provider as outlined in the''' Unified Command Plan''' approved by the Prime Minister. Units The Subordinate Commands are composed by the RKGF's Royal Special Service (RSS) and the 101st Royal Parachute Brigade, alongside the RKN's Special Naval Service. GSW developed joint operational concepts, tested those concepts through rigorous experimentation, educated joint leaders, trained joint task force commanders and staffs, and recommended joint solutions to the Ground Force, Navy, Air Force and Marines to better integrate their warfighting capabilities. The role of the Subordinate Command is to maintain and sustain a pool of suitable qualified Special Forces Full Time (FT) and Part Time (PT) military personnel and selected civilian personnel with niche skills and capabilities to command, support and reinforce Special Operations Command across the continuum of operations. 'Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF)' - Royal Special Service (RSS) The Royal Special Service (RSS) also known as the black cells, are a special operation force of the Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF) tasked with six primary missions: unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct action, hostage rescue, and counter-terrorism. The first two emphasize language, cultural, and training skills in working with foreign troops. Other duties include combat search and rescue(CSAR), security assistance, peacekeeping, humanitarian assistance, humanitarian demining, counter-proliferation,psychological operations, manhunts, and counter-drug operations. Is recognized by the military as an elite force composed by the most highly skilled units of the RKGF, furthermore, has been noted that the RSS training is very rigorous, in order to prepare the units only for the special warfare tactics that are required, additionaly, these special forces are among the best to be found with aggressive form of defense as a practice. - 101st Royal Parachute Brigade The 101st Royal Parachute Brigade is the Airborne Infantry of the''' Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF) and is an special forces brigade. A modular light infantry division trained for air assault operations. Members of the Parachute Brigade are known to the rest of the army and the royalist public by the nickname the Paras. The Brigade is composed of one Special Troops Battalion, rapidly-deployable light infantry special operations battalion with specialized skills that enable them to perform a variety of special operations missions. These missions include but are not limited to airborne, air assault, and direct action operations, raids, infiltration and exfiltration by air, land or sea in addition to airfield seizure, recovery of personnel and special equipment, and support of general purpose forces (GPF). Royalist Kingdom Navy - Special Naval Service The 'Special Naval Service ''is the special force of'' ''the Royalist Kingdom Navy. '''''Together with the Royal Special Service (RSS) and the 101st Royal Parachute Brigade they form the ''Ground Special Warfare (GSW) and come under joint control of the same Royal War Office. The '''Special Naval Service is manned by ranks drawn mostly from the Corps of Her Majesty's Royalist Marines and carries out a role similar to the Royal Special Service (RSS), but with a traditionally stronger focus on amphibious operations. Their main tasks include intelligence gathering, counter-terrorism operations (surveillance or offensive action), sabotage and the disruption of enemy infrastructure, capture of specific individuals, close protection of senior politicians and military personnel, plus reconnaissance and combat action on enemy territory -